Wyverndiamond
by Kiana Hunter
Summary: Aiyana is the second child of Danica and Zane Cobriana, the younger sister of Oliza Shardae Cobriana. But she is a very meek child, afraid to say anything she feels. Her two friends are that of her own suitor Julian; a serpient and his elder brother Urban. But has always watched her crush Nicias Silvermead from the sidelines. And the day will finally come whent he truth comes out.
1. Chapter 1

I sat under a tree near the training grounds, my nose once again in a book. I had just finished a journal entry and once again it was my depression over the fact that the one guy I liked would never notice me. Even if he was my elder sisters bestfriend.

"AIYANA!"

I jumped turning around and was greeted by Urban; my sisters suitor and my bestfriend. He walked toward me, a weird expression on his face.

"Watching Silvermead again today Aiyana?"

I turned my attention toward teh ground as blood rushed to my face.

"You know Aiyana he really is nevver going to notice you until you get the guts to actually say something to him."

I knew Urban was right but honestly Nicias was the only guy I grew shy and klutzy around.

"Then I guess I will just have to watch him from afar now wont I Urban."

"Oi, Aiyana. You know what this childish game is ending now. HEY NICIAS COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!"

I froze, my body numb from head to toe.

"URBAN! YOU JERK!"

As I heard someone nearing I took off. I had to hide somewhere; somewhere away from the embarassment. Stupid Urban, he couldn't just let me admire Nicias from the background. This would deffinatley be another add on in my diary. Sloweing to a walk I looked up to the sky, the warm sun shinning down on my face.

"Stupid Urban. H-He just doesn't get it. J-Just because I like someone doesn't mean it's ever going too happen."

Sighing I sat down under a tree and drew up my journal. Scribbling an entry into the pages I noted dropplets on the page. Looking up to the sky it was still a clear sunny day. Setting my hand to my cheek I realized where the water emerged from.

"Why oh why can I not have one perfect thing in my life. Always being compared to Oliza. Never going to be queen, always a princess."

Slowly, as if all time began to fade away I closed my eyes and let the world slip from view.

Opening my eyes the atmosphere I realized had derastically changed. I felt more confined instead of free, the air didn't seem to be reaching me either and then I realized someone had moved me from my possition under the tree to my bedroom in the palace walls. Shooting up I franticaly searched around me for my diary. Which unfortunately was no where to be found. Springing from my bed I raced out the door of my room and outside the palace to the tree I had fallen asleep under. But my diary was no where to be found.

"My lady?"

Spinning around I almost gasped at who had spoken to me. Standing there, my diary in his hand was my crush, Nicias Silvermead. What waas he doing actually talking to me?

"You left this when I took you home."

Wait he took me home? I didn't even realize he knew I exsisted.

"Wait! You read my diary!"

I snatched the small book from his hand and glared at his beautiful crystal like eyes.

"N-No I didn't I swear!"

"The lock is broken! So tell me how that happened?"

"W-Well...o-okay I did read the last entry. When I picked you up it hit the ground and opened to that page. I-I'm sorry princess."

Sighing I turned around to leave his presence.

"Thank you for returning my journal."

I began walking away from him before I elt something on my shoulder.

"I-If you would accompany my to dinner tonight I would be very much honored."

I froze my body in pure shock I must be dreaming. Someone like him would nevver be asking me.

"You're just asking to humor me right Silvermead? You didn't even know I exsisted until Urban said something."

"Wait now that's deffinatly not true. I knew you exsisted and I sertainly do know who you are. I just didn't think of you as a crush or mate until I picked you up and ccarried you home."

Turning around, diary cluched to my chest I starred up at him, shock covering my face what had he meant by those words?

"What do you mean by that Nicias Silvermead?"

"Can we talk about it over dinner tonight please. Princess Aiyana?"

Nicias bent at the middle, lowering himself into a bow, grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly. My face once again heated up and I nodded my head. Nicias straightened up, smiled, and walked away leaving me completely shocked at the dream like conversation that went on.

"Am I dreaming?"

Shaking off the numbness I began walking home. Then I realized my one problem about accompanying Niccias to dinner tonight. How would I get passed my family without questions being asked?


	2. Chapter 2

Poking my head out of my room I cautiously checked for any personel around, but nobody was there, luckily. Quietly steppign from my room I tip-toed passed Oliza's and out the doors into the market. But where was I suppost too be meeting Nicias? He has not told me where we were to meet up. Then a thought hit me, he was humoring me, that's why he had not told me where to meet him.

"Princess?"

Jumping I turned quickly and smiled softly when Nicias held his hand out for me too grasp.

"I-I thought you well, might have stood me up."

"And why is that?"

"Because you hadn't told me where to meet you..."

By this point I was looking too the ground and Nicias chuckled softly.

"Now why would I stand such a cute girl up?"

"Well for one I am younger than you by about 5 years not too mention your bestfriend is my elder sister."

Nicias laughted at my comment as he escorted me into the restraunt.

"Why are you laughing at me Nicias?"

"Because you are very funny princess. I would never stand any girl up, if I were humoring you princess, you would deffinatley know. And why worry about your sister. She doesn't have any control over whom I choose to have dinner with, or you."

At this point I felt rather embarassed, so I sat down across him and looked down at my feet.

"Princess are you alright?"

I peeked up at him and sighed leaning back in my chair.

"Yes I am alright."

Honestly I didn't know what else too say to him. I had dreamed about this for so long and now that it was happening it felt unreal. As I began settling down I learned so much more about Nicias that I had never known. And because of many reasons, stalking him included I had known alot. But the one thing I still had yet too learn was what he had ment when he said crush or mate.

"Nicias you still haven yet too explain to me what you ment by crush or mate earlier this afternoon."

"Well..."

Nicias took a casual drink of his water.

"I just simply ment if you wanted I wouldn't have a problem with me courting you."

Dropping my cup the water spilled everwhere.

"Co-Courting m-me?"

Nicias looked at me like he was holdilng in a laugh, before he stood up. He then proceeded to walk over to me, and helped me dry off a little bit.

"Th-Thank you."

"Are you alright princess?"

I nodded my head and stood up.

"Thank you for dinner Nicias."

I began walking away feeling like I had made a complete fool of myself. But then I felt something grab on too my hand.

"H-Hey! Don't go home yet. I wanted too spend more time with you. I mean if that is okay?"

That made me smile, nobody had ever spent or even watned too spend so much time with him. I mean even Urban got sick of me, I kinda started following him around as a child, he was like an older brother. He eventually just became protective.

"It's not like there is much we can do without getting caught. Almost anybody would tell someone with higher authority then me whom I am spending so much time with."

"And people aren't going too wonder why you're out to dinner with me Aiyana?"

I shrugged, I already knew it would be all over Wyvernscourt by tomorrow afternoon. No use in being too worried, I am sure my parents would find it a lie anyway. Grabbing his hand I followed him out the door. Where we were going to go I had no idea, but Bicias sure had an idea. We didn't walk long before he covered my eyes and led me forward some more.

"Nicias where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. Jeeze Aiyana don't be so worried about where I am taking you. You'll be fine. I swear to you I am not going to lie an unwanted finger on you."

Nothing like that was in my mind until he brought it up, good going hot boy. But how was I suppost too be callm when he had my eyes covered an he wouldn't let me know where we were going?

"Nicias can you uncover my eyes yet?"

"Almost there. Don't worry."

He pushed me foreard a bit more before he uncovered my eyes. It was so pretty and nobody would know we were out together here. The lake almost seemed too glow from hthe light of the lightning bugs.

"Nicias, it's so pretty."

"And it's private, atleast this late in the evening. You seem too have been stressed lately, so I figured I would bring you out. That and you're just too beautiful for your own good Aiyana Sharde Cobriana."


End file.
